Looking For Revenge
by jonk012
Summary: When someone finds out about the death of nigel he seeks revenge on blu and jewel and as blu tries to stop him he meets new and old friends.
1. The plan for revenge

Looking For Revenge

When someone finds out about the death of nigel he seeks revenge on Blu's in order for Blu to stop him he is going to need help from some old and new friends.

It was a quiet peaceful evening in Rio and there was two blue macaws sleeping in their hollow but as the sun was shining through the blue macaw known as Blu was slowly opening his eyes.

"Ah morning already?" Blu said.

"I know right" replied another macaw.

"AAAAAAH "blu screamed as he was completely unaware that she was awake.

"Oh it's j-just you jewel."

"Who else could it be" jewel said.

"Good point" Blu said

Meanwhile in another hollow a harpy eagle known as brent and an military macaw known as carlos were planning their revenge on BLU.

"Alright so first carlos you go and take out blu's wife and then soon after that we will start taking out his friends one by one and then we will finally kill blu."

Carlos just smiled and said" Let the revenge begin" and flew out of the hollow in search for jewel.

While back at blu and jewel's hollow jewel said

"Blu I'm pretty hungry do you mind getting me some food."

Blu who was still kinda nervous around jewel replied

"s-s-sure jewel what do you want to eat?."

"Anythings fine" replied jewel.

"Oh okay I'll be right back then" and he flew out of the hollow.

But as soon as blu left the hollow another macaw flew in and jewel saw him but thought it was blu.

"Wow that was fast blu"she said.

But the macaw kept walking towards her and as he got closer she could tell it was a military macaw.

"Wait who are you and what are you doing here"? She said.

But the macaw did not reply but he flew towards her and picked her up and slammed her against the wall so hard that she was starting to lose consciousness and then the military macaw then picked her up and flew towards his hollow.

Meanwhile while Blu was gathering fruits he heard someone call his name and immediately knew who it was.

"Hey blu what's up man."

"Oh hey nico it's goin good just gathering fruit for jewel."

"Oh I see so our love lessons did go down smooth didn't they".

"Uuuh sure I guess" Blu replied.

"Anyway nico what brings you out here"?blu asked.

"Oh just gathering fruit for me and pedro were cleaning up our hollow."

"Oh okay well I better get back to jewel before she starts to get worried".

"Alright nice seeing you again" nico said.

"You to" blue replied.

And after that they both flew to their hollows but as blu entered his he called out his wife's name.

"Jewel" blu said.

But there was no answer getting a little concerned he yelled out her name again.

"JJJJJJJeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwlll llllll "he called out but there was still no answer.

"Oh no where is she I better go see Rafael maybe he will know where she is".

and he flew towards rafael's hollow.

Meanwhile in a different hollow jewel was starting to wake up.

"Uh where am I?"jewel asked.

"Does it really matter where you are?" a bird replied.

"W-who said that" jewel asked.

"I did."

Then suddenly a harpy eagle flew down onto the ground.

"Who are you "?asked jewel.

"I am brent and I seeking revenge on you and blu for killing nigel."

"How are you going to do that"? asked jewel.

"Well first as you can see we capture you then we start capturing your friends and finally we capture and kill blu along with your friends and you."

"Why are you doing jewel asked?"

"Because as I said before YOU KILLED NIGEL and now you are going to see what it's like to have your closest friend killed"

"What do you mean?"jewel asked.

"Carlos get down here"brent said.

Suddenly the military macaw that knocked jewel out flew and landed on the ground.

"Now go and attack their closest friend."brent said.

"And who would that be?" the military macaw replied.

"Rafael" brent replied.

Rafael was helping blu and a scarlet macaw name Erick look for blu's wife jewel.

"So did you guys find anything?"Rafael asked.

"No"blu replied.

"Oh well I got to get back to my hollow see you guys later"Erick said.

"Ok see you later"blu said.

And with that Rafael quickly flew off to his hollow.

"Yeah I need to get back to my hollow too see you"Erick said.

"Okay"blu said.

Meanwhile at another hollow jewel was starting to wake up

"Uh where am i?"jewel asked.

But she saw brent standing next to her.

"Where you watching me in my because that's pretty scary"replied jewel.

Brent just replied.

"Just waiting for carlos to return with Rafael so the next part in our plan will be complete."brent replied.

"Oh why do you share a hollow together because that's pretty weird"jewel asked.

Brent then replied.

"Soon our revenge will be complete"brent said.


	2. Finding jewel

Chapter 2

While blu was flying in search of jewel he landed at rafael's hollow.

"Rafael have you seen jewel?" blu asked.

"No why what happened?" rafeael said.

"Something happened when I flew out of our hollow to get food I met nico anyway as I was flying back to our hollow I saw that jewel wasn't there."blu said

"Oh well do you think someone took her?"Rafael asked.

"Yeah I think so that's why I need your help so I can find her" blu asked.

"Yeah I'll help you find her but first we need some more birds to help us"Rafael said.

"Okay but how are you going to do that?" blu asked.

"We need to go to the club come on"Rafael said.

And then blu and rafeal took off towards the club meanwhile back at the other hollow jewel was just waking up and saw brent standing by her.

"What are you doing here where you really watching me in my sleep cause that's pretty scary if you ask me." Jewel said.

Brent just replied.

"Just waiting for carlos to come back with nico and pedro then I can go the next step in our plan for revenge".

"Why are you getting revenge against our friends we where the ones that killed nigel so why do you need them to be killed as well?"jewel asked.

"Because we are mostly using your friends to make blu come and try to stop us but after we kill blu we will destroy you and your friends as well and then our revenge will be complete." Brent replied.

And after that brent took off and flew back into the hollow.

"Blu where you and everybody else?"jewel said before going back to sleep.

Meanwhile as blu and Rafael landed back at the club as some other birds where cleaning up the club.

"Well let's see if we can find some birds in here that can help us"Rafael said.

"Hey blu and Rafael" a scarlet macaw said.

"Oh hey Erick how have you been?"Rafael asked.

"I've been doing good as you can see we are just clening up the club and so why are you here?"Erick said.

" Well blu's wife has gone missing and we came here to find some birds that can help us"Rafael asked.

"Oh well I can help you find your wife blu" erick said.

"Great then let's go we need to find her and we need to get nico and pedro so we can have more birds to help us"blu said.

And then blu Rafael and Erick took off towards nico and pedro's hollow.

"Actually blu I really need to get back to my hollow"Rafael said.

"Oh okay see you later Rafael" blu said.

And with that Rafael took off towards his hollow but as he got back he found eva and his kids sleeping in the hollow and as he landed on the ground he heard a noise.

"What the"Rafael said.

"What was that".

Suddenly a military macaw landed on the ground.

"Who are you" Rafael asked.

"So….your the one that killed nigel?"the macaw asked.

"What no I flew out of the plane before it happened."Rafael said.

"Doesn't matter" the macaw said.

And with that the military macaw flew towards Rafael and quickly picked him up in his talons and threw him hard against the wall and then he started punching him with his wings and finally knocked him out and then he picked him up in his talons and flew towards the hollow.

"Now the next step in our plan is complete"the military macaw said.

Meanwhile blu and Erick where looking for jewel and they where searching by blu's hollow.

"Hey blu did you find anything"Erick said.

"No" blu said.

"Oh well I need to get back to my hollow see you later blu"Erick said.

"Okay" blu said.

.


	3. The escape

Chapter 3

"What who are you"asked Rafael.

Rafael and jewel were looking at a blue and yellow macaw.

"I'm Stephanie"replied the macaw.

"Oh well what are you doing here?"asked Rafael.

"I was caught by brent and the military macaw as well"Stephanie replied.

"Wait so they caught you too"Rafael asked .

"Yes I was just flying and then all of a sudden this harpy eagle came and threw on the ground and I got up and tried to fight him but I couldn't so he brung me back to this hollow and put me in this cage."Stephanie said.

"Oh well we need to get out of here and I know how"jewel said.

Then suddenly jewel burst the cage open and flew out and let Rafael and Stephanie out as well.

Brent heard the noise and flew down from the hollow and started to attack Rafael.

"So you thought you could escape didn't you"brent said.

Brent was holding his talon on rafael's neck when suddenly Stephanie flew and slammed brent into the tree but brent got back up and clawed her with his talon and she fell down in pain but jewel then flew towards brent and clawed him across the face and then the stomach then she picked him up and threw him against the wall and he got knocked out.

"We need to escape Now"jewel said.

And they were about to fly away when Rafael noticed Stephanie still on the ground.

"Wait don't we need to get stephaine too"Rafael asked.

"Yeah she did help us"jewel said.

And she flew over to Stephanie

"Stephanie are you okay"asked jewel.

"Yeah I'm fine you go ahead and escape and I'll try to stop brent"Stephanie said.

But jewel just stayed there and looked at her.

"Go now"stephanie said.

But then brent grabbed jewel by the neck and threw her against the tree and she fell down on the ground seeing this Rafael started to attack brent but brent quickly clawed Rafael in the stomach and then started punching him with his wings and then threw him against the tree then Stephanie attacked and she started clawing him and threw him against the tree again but he got and grabbed her and started slamming her on the ground and then picked her up in his talons and thew her against the tree but Rafael started to attack again and punched brent with his wing and started clawing him and then he started slamming him against the ground then he picked him up with his talons and threw him against the tree.

"We need to escape now"said Rafael.

Then jewel Rafael and Stephanie got up and started to fly away until they landed in another tree.

"Thank you guys for helping otherwise he wouldv'e killed me"said Stephanie.

"Yeah but we still got to find blu"jewel said.

"Well I'm going to return to my hollow see you guys"said Stephanie.

"Okay see you later Stephanie"jewel said.

Then jewel and flew off to their own hollows.


	4. The escape part 2

Chapter 4

As blu was still searching for jewel he saw eva fly up to him.

"Blu have you seen Rafael?"eva said.

"No why what happened to him"?blu asked.

"I don't know when we were in our nest we heard some kind of noise and Rafael went to check it out but something happened and now he's missing I tried to find him but I couldn't so came here to ask for help"eva said.

"Sure I will help you find Rafael"blu said.

"Thank you blu"eva said and then they both flew off to search for Rafael.

Meanwhile after Stephanie had left jewel and Rafael landed in another tree to sleep in.

"I hope that those two birds didn't get to blu yet"jewel said.

"Don't worry jewel they probably didn't"Rafael said.

But suddenly Stephanie came flying in their hollow and looked at them.

"Stephanie w-what are you doing here?"jewel said.

"It's brent he's not too far from here I saw him while I was flying he's searching for us so we need to get out of here now".

"Wait brent is searching for us we didn't kill him when you clawed him across the neck and also were do we go?"jewel said.

"No I guess I didn't kill him and he will be here soon I think I spotted a tree flying back here that we could stay in so come on"Stephanie said.

As the three birds started to fly out of the hollow they saw the harpy eagle known as brent land on the ground but looking in the other direction.

"Come on we need to go now if he sees us he will kill us"Stephanie said.

While brent was still searching for them they managed to fly away and towards another tree.

Meanwhile blu was helping eva search for her husband Rafael.

"Eva we didn't find him anywhere but anyway I got to get back to my hollow see you later"blu said.

"Okay blu see you later thanks for helping me and I got to get back to my hollow too"eva said.

And then they both flew away to their own hollows.

Meanwhile Stephanie jewel and Rafael landed in another tree.

"Hey Stephanie"jewel said.

"Yeah"Stephanie replied.

"Can I ask you something?"jewel asked.

"Sure"Stephanie said.

"Why are you helping us?"jewel asked.

Stephanie then looked at them and said.

"Because brent is trying to kill you to and also you are helping me escape"Stephanie said.

"Yeah I just hope that brent didn't get to my husband blu and kill him"jewel said.

Meanwhile blu was in his hollow thinking about jewel.

"I love you jewel"blu said.


	5. The next part of the plan

Chapter 5

Nico and pedro were at the club when suddenly Erick the scarlet macaw landed on the ground.

"Hey guys have you seen blu of jewel"?erick asked.

"No why"?nico asked.

"Because earlier blu came to me with Rafael and they asked me if I could help them find jewel and then today eva came up to me and asked if they have seen Rafael so they both think someone captured them."

"So both jewel and Rafael are missing"?nico asked.

"Yeah"Erick said.

Then as they were about to go look for them a military macaw landed on the ground next to them.

"Where is nico and pedro?"the macaw asked.

"Why do you need to know"?erick said.

"I really don't want to fight right now so just get out of my way unless youre going to tell me were they are"the macaw said.

"We are right here"pedro said.

The macaw looked and saw nico and pedro right by Erick.

"Well you two are coming back to my hollow"the macaw said.

"Thanks dude"nico said sarcastically.

"What how was I supposed to know that he wanted us?"pedro said.

Then the macaw flew towards nico and captured him in his talons and nico tried to get out by clawing him but he couldn't but then Erick flew towards the macaw and clawed him across the face and the macaw let him go and fell back but then he got back up again and Erick saw this and tried to claw him again but the macaw saw this and quickly moved out of the way and then he clawed Erick right across the neck and he fell down on the ground but right when the macaw was about to capture nico and pedro again a bunch of birds that were in the club flew to the ground.

"He killed Erick lets get him"one of the birds said.

Then all of the birds started attacking the macaw but he kept shaking them off but some of the birds started clawing at him until they all started clawing at him but the macaw kept getting up until a bird picked him up and threw him against a tree and all the birds looked back to see who it was and were surprised at what they saw.

"Erick"one of the birds said.

"Yeah I thought that macaw killed you?"nico asked.

Erick just smiled at them and collapsed onto the floor.

"He needs help come on guys let's get him to the bird sanctuary"nico said.

The birds then picked him up and started to fly towards the sanctuary.

"Wait but what about that macaw that attacked us?"a bird asked.

They all looked back to where the macaw was and saw nothing there.

"He must have escaped but come on we need to go now"nico said.

Meanwhile back at the hollow were they were keeping Rafael and jewel a military macaw landed on the ground.

"Did you capture nico and pedro?"brent asked.

"No I almost did but a bunch of birds started attacking me and they knocked me out"the macaw known as carlos said.

"You do know that without nico and pedro we can't go on with our plan?"brent said.

"Sir why can't we just kill blu and get our revenge?"carlos asked.

"That's a good idea let's go"brent said.


	6. The unexpected

Chapter 6

As blu was starting to wake up because the sun was staring to rise over the horizon,but as blu started to open his eyes he saw a bird standing by the entrance of his hollow and soon realized it to be nico.

"Nico I didn't expect to see you there"blu said.

Blu I don't know what's going on but earlier today a bird came to our club and tried to capture us and he almost did but Erick and some other birds helped us beat him anyway while in the fight Erick got clawed across the neck and is in the bird sanctuary.

"Wait did you say that he is in the bird sanctuary?"blu asked.

"Yes let's go see him come on"nico said.

As blu and nico flew out of the hollow towards the bird sanctuary jewel and Rafael were starting to move closer to their hollows while Stephanie was still with them.

"We are almost there Rafael soon I will get to see blu again and you will get to see eva again"jewel said.

"I would like to meet your husband and your wife jewel and Rafael"Stephanie said.

"Okay like I said soon we will get to see them"jewel replied.

As blu and nico landed they went in and started to look for Erick and after a while they finally found him.

"Erick are you okay?"blu asked.

"Oh hey blu yeah I'm fine I was almost killed but yeah I'm good"Erick said.

"I heard that a bird arrived at the club looking for nico and pedro"blu said.

"Yeah I don't know why he was but yeah he started attacking me"Erick said.

"Well hopefully you get better but I still got to look for my wife so I'll see you later"blu said.

Meanwhile while jewel and Rafael were flying towards their hollows while Stephanie was also flying with them but as they were flying jewel spotted a bird laying on the ground.

"Hey there is a bird on the ground let's go see who it is"jewel said.

As the three birds landed on the ground jewel suddenly realized who it was and she looked at her surprised.

"Flor?"jewel said.

Corration said that I could use his character flor and also I would like to thank him and Arlene the scarlet macaw for helping me write my stories.


	7. Jewel's back

Chapter 7

"F-Flor how can it be she's was dead I thought that eagle killed her?"jewel asked.

"Well she's not dead she's just knocked out do you want me to bring her to you and your husbands hollow?"Stephanie asked.

"Yes bring her me and blu knew flor along time ago like I said we thought she was dead but I don't know how she survived"jewel said.

Stephanie then picked flor up in her talons and started to fly with jewel and Rafael.

Meanwhile blu was sitting on a branch by his hollow until nico and pedro flew up to him.

"Hey blu are you okay?"nico asked.

"Yeah it's just that I can't find jewel no matter where I look?"blu said.

Seeing that blu was depressed that he couldn't find his wife he decided to say.

"Hey relax blu it's okay I'm pretty sure that they escaped from whoever caught them"nico said.

Suddenly blu nico and pedro heard a voice that sounded familiar.

"Blu" the voice yelled out.

Blu turned to see who it was but they were still far away but they were starting to get closer and the voice then yelled again.

"Blu"the voice said again.

This time blu could see the bird that was calling him and his eyes opened wide as he saw who it was.

"Jewel youre back"blu said as he ran over there to her.

"Yeah finally I'm back and along the way I met some birds I would like you to meet"jewel said.

Suddenly Rafael flew down to the branch along with a blue and yellow macaw which was Stephanie but Rafael was covering the bird she had in her talons.

"Blu this is Stephanie she was also captured by the birds that captured us and she helped us escape"jewel said.

"Oh nice to meet you and thanks for helping jewel and Rafael escape"blu said.

"Hi as you know already I'm Stephanie and jewel and Rafael helped me escape too"Stephanie said.

"Well it was nice to meet you and who is the bird you have in your talons and why is she like that?"blu said.

Jewel and Rafael looked at each other surprised that he spotted the with Stephanie.

"Well blu we were going to tell you this later but do you remember flor?"blu said.

"Yes she was the one who helped me figure out my instincts but she's dead now"blu said.

Once again jewel and Rafael looked at each other.

"Wait she is dead isn't she?"blu asked.

But jewel didn't answer.

"Jewel what is it?"blu asked.

Jewel then flew out of the way and blu looked and saw that who the bird in stephanies talons was.

Blu looked at her surprised.

"N-No it can't be how did she survive?"blu asked.

"I don't know but when we were flying back we saw her laying on the ground knocked out and when we went to help her I knew who it was and I was surprised as well"jewel said.

"We need to get her to the bird sanctuary now they can help her there"blu said.

"Yeah let's go"jewel said.

And as the birds took off towards the bird sanctuary blu looked at jewel and said.

"I'm happy that youre back jewel"blu said.

"I'm happy that I'm back as well"jewel said.


	8. how it happened

Chapter 8

As blu was in the same room as flor was in waiting for her to wake suddenly flew in and landed right next to she could see that he was both surprised and depressed so she put her wing on his was startled when he felt her,but soon realized that it was his wife jewel and he looked at her and smiled until suddenly flor was starting to wake up.

"W-Where am i?"flor asked.

"Hey flor it's been a long time since we seen you"

"B-blu?"flor asked.

She had to wipe her eyes with her wings to make sure that he was there.

"BLU!it is you but how?"flor asked.

"Your ex-boyfriend saved us he picked the eagle up in his talons and flew off a cliff killing her"jewel said sadly recalling the events.

"You know what I actually did think he changed"flor said.

Anyway it's really nice to see you again,like I said I thought that eagle killed you jewel, and blu did you finally learn your instincts?"flor asked.

" I finally did,and now me and jewel are living happily in the jungle"blu said.

Jewel decided not to tell flor about the birds that captured her because she didn't want her to worry.

"Well I always knew you would learn them blu you just had to believe yourself that you could"flor said.

Blu just smiled.

Suddenly tulio walked in with the results.

"Oh,blu and jewel I didn't expect to see you here anyway as for you flor I got the results"tulio said.

Flor knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Well unfortunately flor you have both wings broken,bruised ribs, and you also have a partially broken leg,so yeah you won't be able to go anywhere for a while"tulio said.

Flor looked down in disappointment blu saw this and said.

"Flor it's okay,what happened to you anyway?"blu said.

"Well while was flying back to my hollow I saw some birds not too far behind me anyway as I continued flying I suddenly felt something grab me and slam me on the ground,and as I turned around to see my attacker,he started to pick me up with his talons and started slamming against the tree,I tried to claw him but he was too strong anyway he kept slamming me until he suddenly stopped and flew away I saw that it was a golden eagle anyway after that I somehow got knocked out and now I'm here"flor said.

"Well it's good to know that youre alive and that youre back"blu said.

"Yeah blu it's so good to see you again too"flor said.


	9. Flor's story

Chapter 9

The room that flor,blu,jewel and stephanie was staying in was quiet,but suddenly blu decided to ask.

"Flor,you told us how you survived the last eagle attack,but you didn't tell us how you survived when that other eagle was about to kill jewel and when I was did you survive that?.We saw your body on the ground so how did you escape?"blu asked.

"Well blu it's kind of long,but I guess I will tell it to you the eagle thought she killed me when you weren't looking I started to open my eyes,I thought could still beat her,but I was wrong anyway I saw joseph come and pick up the eagle and fly off the was then I realized that he really did change but anyway after you and jewel left I was there and I barely had enough energy to do anything,so I tried hard to get myself under a tree because there was a storm coming,and also my body was wracked with pain even I could tell that my wing was broken anyway,all of a sudden a bird that I quickly recognized as a scarlet macaw landed on the ground next to me."

"Are you alright?"the macaw asked.

"N-No I think I've broken my wing p-please I need help"flor said.

Then the macaw flew over to flor and picked her up and started to take her to his hollow.

"I didn't know who this bird who saved me was but it was really nice of him to do that"flor said.

"As the bird finally reached his hollow which was a big tree with vines going all the away around it and I had a pretty good view of rio anyway he set me down and wrapped me in leaves and started to look at my injuries"flor said.

"Oh so you had bird help you when you were hurt"blu said.

"Yes,and he was very nice as I will get to later on"flor said.

Anyway as the bird started to look at flor's injuries,flor asked him.

"W-Why are you helping me?I mean I was good all by myself".

"Because I was just flying around when I saw you under the tree and I thought you needed help"the bird replied.

"Well, thank you for helping me"flor said.

"It was no problem, but it looks like your going to have to stay here for a while"the bird said.

Flor sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Hey,relax it's going to be okay,here do you want anything to eat?"the bird asked.

"Anything's fine"flor said.

"Okay, I will be right back"the bird said.

And then he flew out of the hollow as he was gone flor was thinking about blu and jewel if they were safe or or not she even thought about her boyfriend and how he changed but without even realizing it the bird flew back into his hollow with a lot of fruits.

"Okay,well I just brought back everything,you can eat what you want,I'm not that hungry"the bird said.

"Thanks"flor then began to eat her fruit.

"So…..what happened?why do you have this many injuries"the bird asked.

"Well I met some great birds anyway as I was trying to protect them from an eagle but the eagle beat me"flor replied.

"Oh….okay so what's your name then"the bird asked.

"Flor".

"It's nice to meet you flor my names Daniel"the bird said.

"Oh i-it's nice to meet you too Daniel"flor said.

"So you said that you got these injuries helping friends out?"Daniel asked.

"Yes,if you wouldv'e met them you would enjoy them they are really great"flor said.

"Well I just hang out by myself I don't really talk to a lot of birds"Daniel said.

"Why not?"flor asked.

"I-I don't know I guess that's just me"Daniel replied.

"Oh okay I understand"flor said.

"Anyway so yeah me and Daniel were with each other for about 8 months until I found him one day lying on the ground not moving"flor said starting to tear up.

"Hey it's okay I'm sure he is fine"jewel said putting a wing around flor's shoulder.

"No,he was dead something got to him and killed him"flor said.

"Oh I'm sorry"jewel said.

"It's fine jewel really"flor said.

"Anyway so yeah that's how I survived"flor said.


	10. Flor's day out

Chapter 10

Flor was stuck in the bird sanctuary for a while she really wanted to go missed flying and seeing all of the on top of that she wanted to be back in her own hollow.

Everyone left besides blu and saw floor look down in disappointment and sigh.

"Flor?whats wrong"blu asked.

"Nothing blu I just miss flying that's all"flor said.

But then flor started to smile.

"But I think I know a bird who can help me get outside"flor said.

"Uh w-what do you mean by that"blu asked.

Flor looked at him.

"No,I'm not going to help you get out besides your still hurt"blu said.

Flor then started to get up and walk towards blu.

"Well,I have been in here for a while and I've also helped you learn your instincts so why can't you do this for me"flor asked.

As flor started getting closer to blu he suddenly started to fly.

"BLU" you better get back here"flor said as she started to fly after him.

"No,I told even though youre injuries are almost healed I wont take you outside"blu said.

Suddenly blu felt a bird slam him on the ground and then flip him over and put a talon on his neck,and blu turned around to see his attacker,it was flor.

"Flor,let me go"blu said struggling to break free.

"No,let me outside"flor said.

Seeing that he couldn't get flor off of him and that she would get to go outside soon anyway,he agreed.

"Fine I'll take you outside,but as I said your'e still hurt so I'll be there with you"blu said.

"Fine by me"flor said getting off of him.

"Okay let's go I think I know of a way to escape"blu said.

Blu and flor then went out of the room and in a corner was a window open enough for both of them to get through.

"There,let's go"blu said.

Soon they got out the window and started to fly around.

"This Is nice,I haven't seen this view in a while"flor said.

"So…..what do you want to see?"blu asked.

"Just show me around blu,well actually let's go see your wife"flor said.

"Okay,I think she's at linda's right now but we can still see her let's go"blu said.

Meanwhile,a familiar enemy known as brent and the military macaw known as carlos were searching around for blu and jewel.

"There not here sir maybe they left since they know that we are after them"carlos said.

"Well if they do know and if they did leave we will still find them"brent said.

Meanwhile as blu and flor touched down by the bird sanctuary blu knocked on the window with his beak and linda saw this and let them in.

"Okay now she should be here"blu said.

As they were looking around for jewel they finally found her and flew up to her.

"Hey jewel"blu said.

"Hey blu I see you bought flor along with you"jewel said.

"Yeah,she practically forced me to bring her out here"blu said.

"Well I wouldn't say forced you"flor said.

"No,you forced me to take you outside"blu said.

"Whatever"flor said.

"Okay,so are you going to stay here for long time or what"jewel asked.

"No,flor just wanted to see you again,anyway what happened to Stephanie?"jewel said.

"She went back to her own hollow"jewel said.

"Oh,okay well see you later jewel"blu said.

As the two birds started to fly back they flew a different way because they wanted to see more sights and then they finally got back to the sanctuary and went back into the room.

"Well,thanks for taking me around blu"flor said.

"Your welcome,and did I ever say that it was nice to have you back again?"blu asked.

"Yes,yes you did"flor replied.


End file.
